By Your Side
by MistressDarkness
Summary: Takes place right after season 2 episode "Truth and Consequences." Kenzi has been forced to leave her home and everyone behind before the big showdown against the Garuda, but her heart keeps telling her to go back.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey guys I'm back! So sorry for the long wait. I had the equivalent of a thesis due for my teaching credential program. It turned out to be 120 pages long! I also student teach during the day and take night classes. So yeah, I'm sure you guys can see why I was stressing and unable to find time to write. I am back to working on Tortura, but I starting getting side tracked by this idea. It has refused to leave me alone since December! So I finally gave in and began writing it. It will be a chapter story, but not as long as my others. I'm guessing about 6 or 7 chapters total. Then again, my stories have a tendency to take on a life of their own so we'll see ;) As always, I hope you enjoy it. Please leave me a review! They brighten my day and I could really use that after this past week.

Takes place right after "Truth and Consequences" in season 2. Italics in this chapter refer to a flashback.

Disclaimer: Lost Girl isn't mine nor are any of the characters being used in this story.

**By Your Side**

_"This is where I belong right now, by your side."_

Kenzi sat on the edge of the bed, watching her boyfriend sleep. A stray tear ran down her cheek, her heart torn. She gently eased out of bed so as not to wake Nate. She slid her boots on, quickly lacing them up. She picked up his wallet from the nightstand, taking, flipping through the dollar bills inside it. She hoisted her still-packed duffel bag over her shoulder. Her hand touched their hotel room doorknob, looking back one last time at the man she loved. "I'm so sorry," she whispered. She stepped outside, closing the door slowly with the knob still turned so it wouldn't click. Kenzi took a deep breath of the crisp night air before proceeding towards the hotel office. She left her duffel bag hidden around the side of the office before entering.

The clerk looked up, smiling at the woman walking towards him. "How can I help you miss?"

Kenzi returned the smile, "hi. My husband and I are staying in room 326. We have a wake up call scheduled for 6am. The business meeting we were driving to has just been cancelled," she rolled her eyes. "Go figure right? Anyways, is there any chance I can cancel the wake up call? There's no point in getting up early anymore and my husband is so tired from all this driving. He deserves to sleep in."

"Sure thing miss." The man hit a few keys on his computer, clicking the mouse every once in a while.

Without turning her head, Kenzi's eyes shifted taking in her surroundings. Only one surveillance camera was in the room and it was pointed towards her and the register. She easily recognized the make and model as an SSA version 7, one of the cheapest security cameras available. She also knew that if it was working properly then the small red light on the right side would be on which it was obviously not.

"There we are, room 326." The man pushed a few more keys. "Your wake up call has been cancelled. Is there anything else I can do for you tonight?"

Kenzi leaned onto the counter, "actually there is. I hate to be a bother; my husband always says I'm so forgetful. So what do I do? I go and leave my toothbrush and toothpaste at home," she laughed out of embarrassment. "You wouldn't by any chance happen to have any extras would you?"

"Of course! I'll go get those for you." The clerk went into the back room, riffling through some drawers.

Once he was out of sight, Kenzi slipped behind the cash register. She pulled on two gloves so she wouldn't leave any fingerprints behind. She clicked on a current hotel reservation, checking out a random guest. She clicked on payment and then checked the payment method as cash. The register drawer popped open. She quickly grabbed a few fifties and twenties, shoving it into her back pocket. She could hear footsteps coming from the back. Kenzi slid the cash register drawer back into place with a soft click to make sure it locked. She ripped off her gloves, stuffing them back into her jacket pocket. She slid back into her original position on the opposite side of the hotel desk, pretending she had just been waiting this entire time.

The man appeared seconds later, carrying a new tube of toothpaste and an unopened box containing a toothbrush. "Here you go," he handed the items to his guest. "Will that be all?"

"That's it, thank you," she smiled kindly. "I'll see you in the morning for check out!" She waved bye to him over her shoulder.

"Good night miss! Sleep well," he called after her.

Kenzi picked up her duffel bag after she exited the office before rounding the corner of the hotel, walking towards the back. She silently apologized to Nate for any trouble her sticky fingers may cause him. He will be questioned about the missing money, but she knew they couldn't pin it on him. They would have to release him. Still, when she got back home she would have Dyson and Hale look into it just to make sure they weren't trying to make Nate look guilty or anything. At least him being detained would give her more time. She sighed in relief, noticing the cab she had called earlier when she had told Nate she was going to take a shower was parked nearby. She opened the door, tossing her bag inside. "Where to?" the taxi driver asked. Kenzi handed him a piece of paper with her home address on it. "This is a long drive. It's going to cost a lot."

Kenzi pulled out a small wad of cash. "I know, I've got it covered." The man nodded to her, shifting the car into drive before exiting out onto the main street. Kenzi sighed, leaning her head against the cool window. It felt good against her hot skin, calming her throbbing headache. Memories from two days ago raced through her head.

_Kenzi walked inside the clubhouse, surprised to find the man she had just broken up with only 24 hours ago sitting on her couch. "Nate!" she exclaimed, happy to see him. She never thought she would see his handsome face again. But after what Kenzi had said to him and how he reacted, why was he here now? "What's going on?"_

_Nate looked up at her with a serious expression, fidgeting with his hands. He stood up, walking over to her. He grasped her small hands in his own. She glanced down at the gesture, her piercing blue eyes looking to his for answers. "Kenzi…I know the truth."_

_Kenzi took a step back, breaking the contact. "What? The truth about what?"_

_"About what's going on."_

_"Well would you care to share it with me?" Kenzi played stupid, still unsure what he was talking about exactly._

_"Kenz, Bo called me this morning. She-" he tried to explain._

_"Bo?!" Kenzi cut him off in shock. "What exactly did she tell you?"_

_Nate took a deep breath, knowing this was going to be difficult for them both. "She told me that you're in danger Kenzi. She told me that I need to get you out of here, that if you stay here, there's a good chance you could die," his voice breaking on the last word._

_"No," Kenzi whispered. She couldn't believe this was happening. Her best friend, her sister, had betrayed her. Kenzi had thought Bo understood last night, but apparently not. Apparently she thought Kenzi couldn't make her own decisions. Instead, she had to go behind Kenzi's back and get Nate to take her away. "No, I'm not leaving," she said adamantly. "Nate, you don't understand. What's coming isn't after me, it's after Bo! I can't just leave her here alone!" she shouted._

_"I know, she told me. She explained to me that that's why you pushed me away. Kenzi, I know you want to protect her, but she also wants to protect you, and so do I."_

_"I can't…I can't…" Kenzi kept mumbling, shaking her head back and forth. "I won't."_

_"Kenzi please," Nate begged. "Come with me. I'll take care of you. You're in danger if you stay with Bo. She can't run from it, but you can. You can survive."_

_Survive. That one word resonated in her mind. That's all she had ever done with her life is survive. She didn't just want to survive anymore, she wanted to live. Living meant doing what was right, damn the consequences. She couldn't live knowing Bo had sacrificed herself to save her. Kenzi had never felt more alive than when she was with Bo. No one had loved her until she met the succubus. She was not going to let the first person who ever cared about her die. "I'm sorry Nate. This isn't right. I won't abandon her when she needs me the most."_

_Nate reached for her hand, but she snatched it away. "Kenzi," he began, afraid of how she would react to his next bit of news. "I was hoping you would come with me willingly. Staying here isn't an option. Your bag is already packed and waiting in my car."_

_Kenzi took another step back, her heart beating hard in her chest. Everything was spiraling out of control. "I'm not going anywhere," she gritted her teeth._

_"Kenzi-"_

_"No!" she yelled. "If you really love me, you'll let me stay."_

_"It's because I love you that I can't let you stay," He put his arms around her, leading her outside. Kenzi fought back, pushing and shoving him the entire way, but Nate refused to budge. He would take any beating if it meant keeping Kenzi safe. She meant more to him than even his own life, and now he knew that Bo felt the same. She contacted him because they both had Kenzi's best interests at heart. They stopped at the passenger side door of his car. Kenzi's chest was heaving from exertion and anger. She had a deadly look in her eyes, one he had never seen before. "Please get in," he begged. "I can deal with you being mad at for the rest of my life, as long as you're alive."_

_Kenzi stared at him, glancing back at the abandoned building she had come to love. Bo wanted her gone, and Nate wanted her. She knew in heart that they were doing this out of love, but at the moment she held nothing but resentment for them both. She didn't give Nate the satisfaction of an answer. She opened the door, slamming it shut once she was inside the car. Nate breathed a huge sigh of relief. Kenzi stared out the window, never once turning to face him. The entire drive, a nagging feeling inside of her kept telling her to go back, that this wasn't right. She tried suppress it, telling herself that it was too late now. The feeling made her physically sick. Nate had to pull off to the side of the road twice when Kenzi literally got sick to her stomach. He held her hair back while she emptied the contents of her stomach onto the ground. She only spoke to him when necessary. Otherwise, she remained silent and stoic. Nate tried to get her to talk. She hated being mad at him, but she couldn't shake the anger that boiled within her._

Kenzi bit her bottom lip hard, trying to stifle the sob that wanted to escape. Silent tears streamed down her face. She felt horrible leaving Nate behind, especially without even saying goodbye. She hoped the note she left behind on her pillow would be enough. Despite ditching Nate, and going against both his and Bo's wishes, Kenzi felt so much better than she had the past few days. Her heart was lighter, like this is what she was supposed to be doing. She had tried to tell Bo before what her heart told her; _"I know what you told me. And what Trick told me and Nate. But what about what my heart told me? It told me that this is where I belong right now, by your side."_ She squeezed her eyes shut, wishing she was home already.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thanks guys for the reviews, I'm glad you like this so far. The rest of the characters are going to be coming into this story soon :) Please let me know what you think! Enjoy.

Chapter 2

"Excuse me, miss?" Kenzi opened her eyes, blinking a few times to clear the haze in her mind. She didn't even remember drifting off. "Good morning," the taxi driver smiled to her in the rearview mirror. "We'll be arriving at your destination in a few minutes. I thought you might want a little bit of time to wake up."

Kenzi yawned, stretching out in the back seat. "Thank you." She rifled through her duffel bag, finding a few weapons in the bottom. Kenzi smiled to herself; she knew who had packed this bag for her. Only Bo would make sure Kenzi had a way of protecting herself, even if she was going away from the danger. Now it would come in handy. The rest of her weapons were still inside the crack shack, and she had no idea if the Garuda would be in there waiting for Bo to come home. Everything she did now, she had to be very careful about. No one knew she was back home, so no one would know to come looking for her if she got into trouble. It had only been a few days since she had left, but anything could have happened within that amount of time.

The cab pulled up near the abandoned building. The driver looked back at Kenzi, then back at the address she had handed him. "I'm sorry miss, my GPS must have taken us to the wrong location."

Despite herself, Kenzi chuckled. "No no, this is the right place," she smiled. She subtly slipped one of her daggers into her boot before grabbing her bag and exiting the taxi. She pulled out $300, handing it to the man. "Keep the change."

Any confusion on the driver's face disappeared once Kenzi paid him. He grinned, "thank you. Have a great day." She watched him drive off.

Kenzi walked close to the side of the building, scanning the perimeter for anything amiss. Satisfied, she opened the outer door to the clubhouse, proceeding the short distance down the hall to the main door. She opened the main door as quietly as she had back at her hotel. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary until she reached Bo's room. It looked like it had been ransacked. Kenzi's breath caught in her throat, hoping that Bo herself had caused this mess. Bo's bedroom was always neat, but then again with the coming apocalypse, she had other priorities than keeping a tidy home. Finding the house empty, Kenzi pulled out her cell phone, dialing her best friend's number. The phone rang a few times before going to voicemail. She sighed. She knew it was a long shot, but the bad feeling she had roiling in her stomach wasn't going away. The feeling was even worse than when Bo had lost her memory due to the adunk and had run away. She left a quick message, not yet ready to tell Bo she was home incase the succubus was still tying up loose ends with the Garuda. She knew Bo would automatically drop everything she was doing to make sure Kenzi was safe, and she couldn't allow that to happen. She couldn't be a 'distraction' as Trick had put it. Isn't that why Bo had sent her away in the first place? "Hey Bo, it's me. Nate and I are getting ready to head out again after stopping at a hotel for the night. I'm really worried about you. Please call me back when you can. I love you." She hung up the phone, her eyes a bit glossy after the last sentence. Would she ever to get to tell Bo that she loves her again? Would they ever be able to just hang out and eat piles o'pecans ice cream while watching tv? Would they ever be able to go to the Dal and have a few drinks with their friends? She took a deep shaky breath, trying to dispel all of the 'what ifs.'

She went across the hall to her room, opening the closet doors. She changed into a red and black top, lacing up a black embroidered corset over it. Her black jeans fit skin tight to her body. She slid her steel toe knee-high boots on, tying the laces. Kenzi pulled her hair back into a ponytail, one red highlight hanging down at the side of her face. The other highlight was trapped within the confines of the hair tie. She rummaged through her duffel bag once more, pulling out a new weapon she had noticed earlier. The small crossbow felt right in her hands. She pointed it at the wall, pulling the trigger. The arrow stuck into one of the boards. Kenzi smiled, "Nice. Thanks BoBo." Even if Kenzi wouldn't be in the battle with the Garuda, Bo had supplied her with weapons to make sure she was still protected. She finished getting ready, attaching two sheathed daggers to her belt, brass knuckles in her pocket, and her sword strapped to her back.

Stepping outside, Kenzi noticed Bo's car was gone. "Damnnit," she mumbled. She went back into the house for a minute, adding one more item to her arsenal: her slim jim. She walked along the sidewalk for about two miles, until she spotted a black Toyota Corolla parked nearby. Kenzi wandered up to it, taking out her slim jim. She slid the metal tool down between the window and the car door, feeling for the lock. "Come on baby," she spoke softly. She heard the familiar click. She opened the door as if she owned the car, slipping into the driver's seat. She used one of her daggers to pry open the plastic panel under the steering wheel. She felt for the wires, separating the red and brown wires from the others. She stripped the tips of the wires with the dagger before twisting them together. She then reached for the black wire, stripping it down as well. She tapped the starter wire and the power wires together. The car roared to life. "That's right bitches! Kenzi's still got the magic touch!" She shifted, driving off down the road towards the Dal.

She parked the car around back, walking down the alley to the front to find the door sitting crooked on its hinges. She instantly withdrew her crossbow, pushing the door open with her foot. She pointed the weapon ahead of her, taking in the scene before her. The pub she had come to love and view as a second home was trashed. Chairs and tables lay splintered in pieces. The pool table was turned on its side with a missing leg. Most of the bottles of liquor were shattered in pieces on the floor. The bar itself had massive holes in it and was smeared with blood. Kenzi prayed the blood wasn't from anyone she knew. She took careful steps around the debris, making her way down the stairs into Trick's home. Papers were scattered everywhere, desk drawers thrown from their slots against the wall. The easel with the ancient drawing of the Garuda was charred from a fire that seemed to have occurred in a majority of Trick's study. "Trick?" she called softly. "Trick? Are you here?" Receiving no answer, she checked the other rooms, finding similar damage but still no sign of the barkeep or her other friends. Her hands shook slightly, praying everyone had gotten out alive.

She heard a shuffling noise coming from upstairs towards her. Kenzi ducked in the corner behind the staircase. A berserker came down, glancing around. He stood still for a moment, sniffing the air. Kenzi cursed in her head; he could smell her. She held her breath, not wanting to give herself away. If he had sensitive smelling, she figured he probably had very good hearing as well. She slowly raised her crossbow, aiming it at the fae's back where his heart should be. She pulled the trigger, the arrow flying through the air and landing imbedded in its target. The berserker let out a strangled noise, turning towards Kenzi. "Oh shit," she said. She could vaguely hear Trick in the back of her mind telling her that berserkers could be killed by blunt force trauma. He charged at her. Kenzi stood up straight, drawing her sword from the sheath on her back. In one swift motion, she swung it at his neck. His head rolled a few feet away, leaving a grotesque blood trail. The body dropped to the ground. Kenzi stared wide-eyed at her accomplishment. "I guess decapitation works too. Good to know." She put her foot on the fae's back, grasping hold of the arrow still in him. She pulled hard, wrinkling her nose up at the squelching noise it made as the arrow slid out. She placed it back into its holder with the other bolts. There was no sense in wasting a weapon.

Kenzi walked back out into the light, noticing for the first time how empty the area was. There were no pedestrians milling about, nor were there many cars going by. The sinking feeling in the pit of Kenzi's stomach grew worse. This was not the same place she had left behind. She got back in 'her' car, wondering where she could go now. There was one more place she knew of to check.

As the Ash's compound came into view, Kenzi's mouth dropped slightly. "Jesus," she whispered. Half of the building had been blown up. "Lauren!" she yelled in concern when she realized the medical bay had been involved in the explosion as well. The doctor may not be her favourite person, but she was still a part of their group and a part of her life. Kenzi would be dead right now if it wasn't for her risking her own life to save Kenzi from the basilisk poison. Lauren even gave herself up to the Ash when his lackey had Kenzi pinned by her neck, her feet dangling off the ground. The two were not best buddies, but they would never wish harm on the other. They had a mutual understanding after Lauren confronted the Ash to protect her, under the one provision that Lauren didn't hurt Bo again, but that provision applied to everyone. Dyson had gotten his fair share of Kenzi's wrath when he broke Bo's heart.

Kenzi pulled up to the guard shack, "excuse me sir, I-"

The man grimaced, looking her up and down. "No humans," he said gruffly.

Kenzi groaned; yep, she was home. "My friends are in there and-"

"Friends?!" the guard laughed. "Fae don't keep humans as friends. Whose pet are you?"

Kenzi bit the inside of her cheek to keep any comments to herself. "Dyson Thornwood," she said, hoping the shifter's ranks within the Light Fae would allow her access to the compound.

"Nice try, Dyson doesn't keep pets. The rule still stands, no humans. Only the doctor is allowed on the premises."

Kenzi rolled her eyes, "you really have no idea how many times I've already been on these 'premises' do you? I've been to the lab, I know Lauren Lewis, I've met the Ash a few times as well as the previous one, I've worked alongside Dyson and Hale, I live with Bo the unaligned succubus, and I hang out at the Dal with Trick. Now try telling me again I don't know what the fuck I'm talking about." She glared at him, daring him to speak again. The man growled, closing the guard shack door on her. "Rude." She backed up the car, flipping him off as she did so. She slammed on the gas, ramming the car straight into the gate. The gates bent but didn't break, effectively stopping the car. The airbag deployed in Kenzi's face, the car totaled. Smoke rose up from underneath the hood. Kenzi got out with just a minor scratch on her forehead. She stared at the gate. "Frickin strong gate," she appraised, amazed at the lack of damage. "Fae shiz is always built better. So not fair." She turned to the guard shack, the man gawking open mouthed at her. "Uh-oh," she took off running down the street as the guard threw his door opened and chased her. Shooting a Light Fae guard of the Ash's compound would not help her situation. She just prayed this guy wasn't the Speedy Gonzales of the fae world.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I'm so glad you all enjoyed the last chapter! Now it's time for Kenzi to start finding her friends, but in what condition will she find them in? Thank you for all of your reviews and support thus far, and I hope you continue to read my stories! Reviews are always appreciated and are a great motivator :)

CHAPTER 3

Kenzi ducked into an alley, taking refuge behind a dumpster and some garbage cans. She could hear the man's footsteps approaching. He radioed in her description and what she had done. Static came back over the radio before a voice responded, "we have bigger problems than an insane human. Return to your post immediately!"

"But sir, she knew about-" he argued.

"I don't care if she knows the Queen of England, get back to your station now!" the voice boomed from the other end.

The fae grumbled, "yes sir." He stalked away, aggravated that he had to give up his chase.

After a few minutes, Kenzi emerged from her hiding spot gagging. "Ugh, that smell is enough to make me puke my brains out again." She straightened out her clothes, walking to the opposite end of the alley. Now what? The only other place she knew of was Dyson's loft, but with this chaos going on, she knew he wouldn't be stupid enough to return home. She pulled out her phone again, hitting redial. Bo's voicemail came up once more. She ended the call, trying Dyson's number. Instead of ringing, a recorded message told her this number was currently out of service. That didn't bode well. She tried Hale's number which went straight to voicemail. She tried Lauren's next. Still nothing. Why wouldn't anyone answer her?! Kenzi feared she knew the reason why, and that thought threatened to consume her. They couldn't all be dead. She didn't know if she could take any of them dying let alone everyone she knew. Her hands trembled. She never should have left. She never should have gave in to Nate and voluntarily gotten in the car. It was a moment she would always regret.

A loud crash brought her out of reverie. She took off at a run towards the sound. A crash meant people and that was more than she was finding anywhere else. A few blocks down, she could see smoke rising up. She stayed behind the corner of a building, keeping out of sight incase it was more berserkers. She could see that a car had crashed into the side of a building, going up in flames. It left a huge hole in the side of an office. Screams echoed from within. Kenzi squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block out the sounds of the terrified people she knew she couldn't help. One man ran from the building, quickly followed by a woman. The last thing Kenzi ever expected to see was Bo stepping out onto the rubble. The succubus looked at the one who escaped. Kenzi watched in horror as the man's chi left his mouth, crossing the distance to Bo's lips and entering her body. He fell lifelessly to the ground. Kenzi clamped a hand down over her mouth to keep herself from making any noise. She was still trying to process what the hell just happened. Okay, maybe it wasn't what it looked like. It couldn't be. Bo must have heard the crash too and ran in to save those people from what was attacking them. The guy who ran out must have been the fae who was murdering those people, Kenzi reasoned. Bo was saving them. It was that simple. Her Bo would never harm any innocent person. The only thing her theory didn't explain was how Bo drained that man's chi without physical contact. Trick must have been training her for the fight against the Garuda. It was an extension of her power, like how Trick told Bo about the powers within her blood.

The succubus turned to walk away. Kenzi came out from her hiding spot. The whole reason she came back was to find Bo; she was not going to let her get away now. "Bo!" Kenzi yelled to get her attention. The fae looked over her shoulder. "Bo! Wait!" Kenzi ran towards her, so happy and relieved to see her best friend unharmed. Kenzi stopped in her tracks when she noticed Bo stood staring at her, but not approaching her. The succubus' face remained stoic, electric blue eyes piercing right through her. "Bo?" Kenzi questioned, cautiously proceeding. She took a slow step forward. "Bo, are you okay?" Something wasn't right, Bo wasn't right. Her eyes only glowed like that when she was hungry or feeding. After sucking the chi from the now dead man, her eyes should have returned to their normal chocolate brown. Kenzi's mind screamed at her to run, but her heart wouldn't let her. Something was seriously wrong with her best friend, she couldn't just leave her. Not again. Bo made no movement. Kenzi took a small hesitant step backward; an evil smirk grew on Bo's face.

Before Kenzi could even process it, Bo had her pinned against the wall of the building by her throat. "Bo!" Kenzi yelped. She squirmed against Bo's hold on her. "Bo, what are you doing?!" she choked out. "It's me, Kenzi."

"You're my human, aren't you?" Bo spoke for the first time, but it wasn't just her own voice; a dark undertone spoke with her. Her eyes narrowed, "time to play pet."

Two men walked side by side, scanning the streets. "Dyson, maybe we should head back. It's going to get dark soon and I don't want to be out here when the berserkers all come out to play." Dyson stopped dead in his tracks, turning to look back over his shoulder. "What is it?" Hale questioned.

Dyson sniffed the air again, his yellow eyes growing wide. "No, it can't be," he whispered.

"D?" Hale could hear the concern and disbelief in his friend's voice. "What's wrong?"

Dyson growled, "Kenzi's back." Hale froze, his muscles tensing as his heart began to beat rapidly in fear for his human friend. "And I smell Bo too." The shifter broke out into a run.

"Shit," Hale cursed at the implication. He took off after his partner, both of them running as fast as they possibly could.

Kenzi's hands tried to pry the succubus' hand off of her neck, but it was no use. Bo would never refer to Kenzi as her pet or any other degrading term the fae had for humans. She was completely against it. Bo fought for the equality of humans. Whoever this was, was not her Bo. Not anymore. "What happened to you?" Kenzi whispered.

"I'm free. I don't take orders from anyone, fae or human. I am my own person, I make my own laws. I can do what I want, when I want, and no one is even remotely strong enough to stop me. And right now, I want to have a bit of fun with my human," she grinned. A pulse of red energy traveled through Bo's arm directly into Kenzi.

Kenzi gasped at the feeling entering body. She struggled to fight against the unwanted desire now coursing through her. "No," she rasped. "Bo don't do this!" Another surge of power hit her full force. Kenzi squeezed her eyes shut. Her body shook, physically in pain from lust. She refused to act on it.

Bo pouted, "come on, give in to it." She leaned in close to Kenzi's ear, her hot breath sending shivers down the girl's spine. "I know you want me. I can make you feel better." Her other hand came up to brush a stray lock of hair out of the younger woman's face. "Just one little taste." She closed the gap between their bodies, slowly grinding her hips against Kenzi's. She laughed at the involuntarily moan it produced from her prey. Kenzi tried to fight the lust that clouded her mind and judgment. The more the succubus advanced on her, the more her inhibitions lowered. Her body was starting to react of its own accord, her hips keeping in time with Bo's. "That's it," Bo whispered encouragingly.

Bo released another push of physical desire into Kenzi. "Jesus," Kenzi muttered as it threatened to overtake her.

She chuckled at the woman, "Jesus can't help you now baby. Only I can." Bo effortlessly ripped Kenzi's corset off, tossing it to the side. Her hands began pushing up underneath the girl's top. The succubus moaned at the feeling of the soft warm flesh beneath her fingertips. "Who do you belong to? Tell me," she breathed huskily.

Kenzi's skin jumped, coming alive at Bo's touch. "I…I-" Kenzi stammered, having trouble forming a coherent sentence. Heat raced through her body.

Bo moved one hand behind Kenzi's head, pressing the woman's lips to her own. Kenzi's lips parted, her body craving more attention. She melted into the succubus's advances, no longer able to fight off the primal urges building inside of her. She could feel Bo smiling against her, at her victory over the human. Blue chi swirled around itself, leaving Kenzi and entering its new home inside of Bo. She pulled back, eliciting a whimper from her prey. "Who do you belong to?" she repeated.

Kenzi, her mind and body completely under the succubus's power, responded dreamily, "I'm yours."

"That's right," Bo grinned devilishly, "you're mine." Her fingers tangled themselves in Kenzi's hair, her lips crashing back onto the human's roughly. The transfer of chi began again with renewed fervor. Her other hand continued to explore Kenzi's flat, toned stomach, slowly inching upward.

The two women finally came into Dyson's view. Bo held Kenzi against the wall, her mouth on the girl's. "Fuck," he growled. "Kenzi!" he yelled as he continued to run towards the pair. "KENZI!"

Bo turned her head to look at the intruders. "You again," she mumbled, her eyes sparking with intensity.

Dyson's voice broke through the haze in Kenzi's head. Was that really him? Not wanting to waste what could very possibly be her only opportunity, she spoke Bo's name weakly, trying to get her attention. "Bo, please, listen to me. It's Kenzi, your best friend." The succubus turned to face her, glaring. "Bo I know you are still in there. I know you would never hurt me. Fight back, take control. I love you and I'm not going to leave you again. Please." Tears leaked out of the corner of her eyes, pleading for her sister to come back to her. She saw the colour in Bo's eyes waiver, shifting between blue and brown. The succubus released Kenzi, withdrawing into herself. Kenzi slid down the wall, her legs unable to support her weight at the moment. She looked back up at her best friend who seemed to be waging a war within herself. "Bo, you can do it. I'm right here!" she encouraged her.

Brown eyes settled into place. Bo looked down at the woman on the ground. "Kenzi?" she whispered. "Oh my god, what have I done?" Her whole body trembled as memories flashed in front of her. "You shouldn't be here, you have to run!"

"But Bo-" Kenzi argued, reaching out with her hand.

Bo took another step back, away from temptation. "No! You don't understand!" Tears streamed down her face. "I can't hold it back for much longer. Please Kenzi, run! I don't want to hurt you." Her chocolate brown orbs shifted back to blue for a second. She groaned with the effort it took to keep the monster at bay.

"I can't just leave you here!" Kenzi yelled, panic beginning to set in. Bo was losing.

"You have to!" Bo's hands went to her head, gripping it hard. Her finger nails dug into her scalp. "Kenzi, I'll kill you if you don't run now!" she exclaimed, the painful reality setting in for them both. Dyson rushed to Kenzi's side, quickly gathering her into his arms. Hale stood between them, ready to fight the succubus in order to allow the others time to escape. "Dyson," Bo spoke to him. His head turned in her direction. "Get her out of here, please."

Dyson looked at her, noticing her brown eyes and the normality of her voice. "Bo?" he asked, wondering if it could really be her.

She squeezed her eyes shut as the force within her grew. "Go!" she yelled at them. "All of you, go while you still can."

Dyson stood holding a weakened Kenzi. "I'll protect her Bo," he promised. Bo smiled in appreciation before her eyes suddenly turned blue once more. The tension left her body. "Let's go!" he told Hale, knowing they were out of time.

They only made it about five yards before they heard the angry succubus' voice bellow behind them, "She's mine!"

Dyson suddenly froze, his body becoming rigid. His grasp on Kenzi was slipping as his chi began exiting through his slightly parted lips. "Dyson!" Kenzi grabbed onto his shirt, shaking him to try to break the connection but it was no use. Her feet slid down onto the ground. Kenzi's knees buckled. The only thing that kept her from crashing to the ground was her vice-like grip on Dyson's clothing. Hale released a high pitched whistle directed specifically at Bo. The succubus groaned, her hands covering her ears. She doubled over from the sound. Dyson took a deep breath, instantly picking Kenzi back up and running. Hale followed closely behind, running backwards while he continued his whistle. When the siren's attack finally stopped, Bo looked back up to find her targets missing. She let out a feral growl.


End file.
